For the village
by ewaa
Summary: One child's tragedy may change more things than people could have imagined. Watch him overcome his dark past and challenge his greatest fear with the help of his friends. (Itachi/Sasuke - roles have changed)
1. Prologue

**First thing first: I took this idea from the story "Itachi, my brother" by** Yoshi forever 52. **I've read the summary and got quite excited but after reading half of first chapter I cool down and quit. It's not because the story is bad! No! Go read it and see yourself! It's just that I wanted to write it by myself.**

 **So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

The young boy with Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt, walked through the streets of Konoha. Today's classes prolonged a little and his mother was probably worrying for him. He was always punctual, no matter what. When he finally saw gates to his clans compound, strange feeling passed through him.

 _'_ _Something is happening.'_ he though while unconsciously making his step faster _'Why all the light are out? It's too early for that.'_

When he passed the gate of the compound the silence welcomed him and sent shivers up and down his spine. He started to run, wanting to find anyone who could explain him what was going on.

 _'_ _It's not that late. Where are people?'_ and as that though crossed boys mind he saw something in the corner of his eye. As fast as he could he turned his body in direction of potential enemy but saw no one. He found that a little strange.

 _'_ _I'm sure that someone was there.'_ His eyes traveled towards the full moon which emerged from behind the buildings. He was starting to feel scared, this situation wasn't normal. His mind was shut down, awakening of primal instincts made him run to the place he considered the safest – his home.

He ran to the alley leading to his house and fall on the ground from the shock. His body was trembling while he couldn't believe his eyes. Tears flew from them as he finally stood up and walked to one of blooded bodies. When he saw woman's face he could not stop himself from sobbing.

 _'_ _Uruchi-obasan?'_

Next to her body was lying her husband - Teyaki. He had multiple kunais in his back, probably because he tried defending his wife.

Little boy lifted his head up to look ahead. The alley was full of dead people. He clenched his fists in anger. _'What kind of monster could do that to his clan, his family?_ ' His eyes still full of tears opened wide when he thought of his parents and brother.

 _'_ _A-Are they also..'_ He silently cursed, stopped the though and ran. _'That could not happen, his brother was one of the best shinobi in the village. He would protect them._ ' Ran as fast as his legs let him, raven haired boy had to get there as quickly as it was possible. He had to warn them. He hasn't stop running until he was in his house. His body moved on his own and started to walk upstairs.

"Hello?!" he called with a quavering voice full of hope "Is anyone here?"

He heard a noise. The boy started to move quickly and soon he found himself, staring hopefully at the door of his parents room, thinking they still might be alive.

"Hello?" this time the question was quieter. Little child's heart was beating like crazy. He tried to control his fear but he wasn't able to, not in the situation like this.

"Itachi?! Don't come in! Please! Run – " something interrupted her from ending the sentence. He quickly opened the door, ignoring his mother's warning and rushed inside.

"Oka-san!?" he shouted terrified, for the first time in his life not knowing what to do. At the beginning, he saw nothing but when he looked closely he spotted his parents. His father's body laid on the back on his mother's stomach in the pool of blood. They were dead. Itachi's breathing became quicker. He could not believe his eyes, how could all of this be true?

"O-Oka-san..?" Itachi stared at the corpse of his mother silently crying. Suddenly a shuriken flew towards his head. Boys body moved out of instinct which saved him from any injury, at least he thought so until he felt the pain. Touching the place where something has hit him, he felt a small cut.

"What a pity, Otouto." said the man emerging from the darkness, his eyes glowing crimson red "You should have never come here and now.. I have to kill you, like the rest." Said the man quickly grabbing his younger brother by his throat.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw his face "Sa-Sasuke-nii? What are you – " Sasuke didn't let him finish and tightened the grip making him choke instantly. Itachi could feel the rage coming out of his elder brother.

"You see what have you done?" attacker eyes locked with the boys "You made me hurt you. It's all your fault." Man threw the body of his brother on the wall. The impact made younger boy cry in pain while coughing blood on the floor. When he tried to stand Sasuke didn't let him, quickly kicking his brother in the stomach.

"You are not even worth to kill. Just look at yourself, you are so weak that you can't even withstand a simple kick." said Sasuke delivering series of kicks and punches which made Itachi's seven years old boy's body unable to move. "Stay here and bleed to death. I don't have a time for pathetic kids like you." With that he stabbed Itachi's leg with his ninja-to and walked away disappearing in the darkness.

Now bleeding boy have started to cry because of physical as well as emotional pain. He didn't know why Sasuke decided to do this, to kill his family and all of this innocent people. _'Why?'_ he asked himself trying to justify his brothers actions _'Why would you do that Sasuke?'_

Meanwhile on one of Uchiha houses sat a man with an orange mask and visible one eye observing the show and chuckling from time to time. 'The boy was good, ruthless, powerful and could keep his emotions in check' he thought.

"Good job." He said in deep voice to the man who appeared behind his back "I must admit that I didn't expect you to fare so well, especially with killing your own family. Your job is done." he started to disappear "Welcome to Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi knew that he had to find his brother and ask him about his reasons, he knew that he would never do such a thing out of his own free will, his brother loved their clan too much to do that. Finding strength he pulled the sword out of his leg and made pressure dressing out of the sleeve of his shirt. When the pain stopped he started to leave the house in search for his brother.

When he was walking through the main street of the compound, he saw a black flame burning the bodies of his deceased clansman. If the situation wasn't so tragic he would probably try to learn a bit more about those flames, but now he didn't have time to do so. Suddenly he saw his older brother standing on the other side of the street. He started shouting his name which made Sasuke notice him.

"Ho? You are still alive? I guess you aren't so weak after all." said elder Uchiha smirking slightly which angered Itachi.

"Why?" he asked quietly the man before him "Why did you kill them all? There has to be reason behind this, tell me evrything!" shouted raven haired boy.

Sasuke started closing the distance between them, with that infuriating smirk still present on his lips. In a blink of the eye he was before his brother with his sharingan active, staring at him. Itachi fell on his back allowing the madman to use the situation and put the leg on his stomach pinning him to the ground.

"You couldn't resist yourself huh little brother? You want to know the reason, hmm?" Sadistic smile now on his face while he is pressing injures of lying kid with his foot. "You just wanted me to hurt you?"

"Why?" Itachi managed to say once again.

"Why? Why?! Stop sounding like a broken record. You want to know why? Alright I will tell you." older boy snarled at the younger one "They died because they were weak. I've test them to learn if they were worthy of bearing the name of the great Uchiha clan. How could I let such weaklings introduce themselves as Uchihas? They shamed the name of our clan! Now no Uchiha is weak anymore…" he started to chuckle darkly "…because they are DEAD!"

Little boy tried to move, tried to ran away but he couldn't. "Don't be scared. As I said before, I won't kill you. After all you are my brother, you have the potential others lacked, potential to be great." Sasuke move closer towards his brother "One day we will meet again and when that time comes I won't show mercy to you. So train little brother and become strong and maybe if you will prove yourself to me ,I will let you live and together, we Uchihas, we will rule this world." His normal sharingan now replace by mangekyou. "Go to the Naka Shrine, read the Uchiha tablet and when you will gain this eyes little brother, find me. "

When the last sentence left his mouth suddenly Itachi's world turned black and red, he wondered what happened until he saw his brother brutally murdering his clansmen. 'Why does he do this to me? Why he shows me this?!' Itachi thought while screaming in pain. After few seconds Sasuke saw his younger brother collapse in the middle of the street, he closed his eyes and silently whispered.

"Forgive me, Itachi."

Looking for the last time at his brother he turned away from his body and started to leave. He wondered what the future will bring and what would happen if their roles were swapped. _'What would you do If you were me, Otouto?'_

* * *

Few days passed from that tragic day, news spread through the village like wild fire. Now there was not a person who didn't knew about Uchiha massacre and how one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha murdered his entire clan apart from his little brother. Some thought that he still loved him and couldn't bring himself to kill him, others suspected he wanted him alive for some future benefit.

Said boy was currently lying on the bed inside Konoha's main hospital. His skin was pale and his injures still haven't fully healed. He was still in genjutsu induced coma. No one knew when he would awake, going through such traumatic thing could put even the greatest shinobi immobile for weeks. The doctor which specialized in such injuries said that he has never seen anything like this.

Days have passed but nothing happened, the boy was connected to the drip and life support. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, once coal black eyes now crimson red. Itachi turned his head and saw the reflection of them in the window. Now he understood why only selected few awakened sharingan in his clan. You had be in danger of losing something you love or lost it already. His mother, father, the clan he lost it all. In one night his perfect life changed into a nightmare, nightmare he would have to live in, from now on. Without family, without purpose what will happen with him?

Suddenly someone knocked to the door. He just awakened and could barely move so he tried shouting the best he could. "Come in" he said the words which came out of his mouth much quieter than he expected. The door started to open and he could not believe who came to see him.

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor came into the room wearing his usual white red robe with sad look on his face. While Itachi was wondering what he was doing here, Sarutobi sat on the chair right next to his bed and spoke.

"I can't imagine what kind of pain you feel right now but I'm really sorry for what have happened. Sasuke has taken your family away from you, no child should experience such thing, that was the reason the village was created for. My teacher along with your ancestor created this village to let children grow up, let them live happily."

"I mean, with no disrespect Hokage-sama but why are you telling me about it." Asked Itachi not knowing what the leader of his village was talking about. Sarutobi only smiled at confused child and continued his story.

"During the warring clans era, young children were train and send to the battlefields. Many of them died until the leaders of the two greatest clans in the history decided to end it - Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. They've stopped bloodshed by creating first hidden village. When others have heard about it, they decided to join the alliance. Soon clans form other countries have done the same and created their own villages."

Itachi still didn't know what he was talking about, it was nice of him to come here and tell him those things, but how it was supposed to help him dealing with his loss.

"You know Itachi, Hashirama-sensei once told me that he wanted Madara to become Hokage so he could look after the village the same way he looked after his clan and brother who unfortunately died before they came into agreement. I don't want you to think that you are alone because this is not true, you still have the village. Even if you are not strong enough now, in time you will get stronger. Strong enough to protect what you hold dear." white hair mad stood up "I will see you later Itachi."

After that, old Hokage left the room leaving the young boy alone with his thoughts. _'Maybe he is right and I'm not alone. The village is my home after all, the place of my birth._ '

So he has decided that with the power of the eyes he awakened from his brothers betrayal, he will protect everyone. He swore to himself that he will get stronger and destroy everything what will endanger the things precious to him. Not a friend, not a place which was his home will ever be in danger. He will protect the village even from his brother if he ever try to destroy it. That was his nindo.

* * *

 **Read this please!**

 **Itachi was a peace-loving person in the manga because he has seen a war and Kurama's attack. Both of this events cost many people lives and ruined the harmony in Konoha. He as a very sensitive and intelligent child promised himself to never let that happened again and that's how he killed his clan protecting the village. That's the person we came to respect and love.**

 **Here, in my fanfiction, Itachi is a child with a pure mind. He has never seen death and never felt danger. Of course until Uchiha massacre. Thanks to that horrible day he become a peace-loving person like he originally was so don't be scared. He won't be an emo brat like I won't say who.**

 **Sasuke on the another hand has been through awful things now, like Kishimoto's Itachi. He has also promised himself to never let next war to start but his mind couldn't take the stress as well as original Itachi's so with every dead person he saw, he lost himself. Fugaku wasn't helpful, too. His little brother and Shisui were the one that kept him insane and stabile. Clan problems and his cousins death made him snap. What exactly happened with him before Uchiha massacre will be tell in one of the future chapters.**

 **I've just wanted you to see, that both of Uchiha brothers have deferent personalities. Itachi is collected, intelligent, gentle and have a keen eyes while Sasuke is emotional, reckless and selfish. Because of that, this story will be a little deferent from the canon. They will see things differently so many of their decision will be different. **

**If you don't agree with me just let me know. I would love to discuss this with you!**

 **Also if you liked the story leave a review! I need them!**

 **Bye, bye :)**


	2. The Naka Shrine

Grammar problems - you've been warned.

* * *

 _I._

In front of the doors to one of the apartments near the academy stood a little boy. The hall he was in was small and well maintained which could tell about the state of the flat that his village leader gave to him. Uchiha compound was closed for unspecified time and because of that Itachi hasn't had a place to live. Hokage was obligated to provide him a spot to live outside of his family manor so he could feel safe in Konoha, after most recent incident. Of course, he could go to orphanage like many kids that lost their families but as a student of ninja academy he was treated like soon to be adult so he had a choice.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door to see the insides of his new place. He couldn't see any worms or rotten planks in the floor which made him slightly relived. Everything was cleaned and in order like waiting for his arrival. He built up courage in himself and slowly walked into the flat.

It was a one-room apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and small balcony overlooking the street. Nothing special but Itachi was pleased with just that, it was much more than he expected considering Konoha just lost large amount of soldiers. He didn't want a huge, fancy place so he could feel even more lonely. He would be satisfated with a little space to sleep and bath. He could always study and meditate on his bed and even eat on the floor. His new home is something he could asked for and that's why he was really grateful.

Settling down took the boy about four hours. He had unpacked his things and started to clean as soon as he finished looking around the apartment. Washing the floor took him the most time but he just couldn't leave them like that without his attention. Not many people knows that but Itachi hate the dirt. His mother called him a stickler for accuracy perfectionist so even if this place was cleaned up for him by someone earlier, he still needs to do it the second time. She had always laughed when he washed the bathroom after her again and again.

As he thought longer about his gone mum, his face fell. 'Oka-san. I miss you.'

He stared at empty walls swallowed up by grief. He couldn't be on the funeral of his clan because of his state and that hurt him deeply.

After a second his eyes turned from sad to determinate. 'I will go and see them.' He decided and ran through the doors. He hurry along the streets to Uchiha compound instead of to the cemetery. When he arrived at the place he saw closed gates and a tape which showed that you can't come in but Itachi didn't care. He chose the closest to the wall tree and climbed it so he could jump over it to prohibited place. 'Easier said than done' he thought while hanging from the wall.

Finally in the compound of dead clan, Itachi brushed off his clothes and moved forward visiting all alleys. He passed the building after building and let the memories flew through his head. He stopped in front of the senbei shop almost hearing happy voices of the owners calling for him, "Itachi! Oh my sweet child, come to me! We can eat something and talk or even play Shogi, what do you think?" and it was hard for the raven head boy to keep a straight face.

He saw a flower shop which he visited often with his mother, bookshop, dango shop, the lake where his father taught him his first fire jutsu. Maybe more like just showed him the signs to use it. He went to the little hill from where he used to watch Hokage Mountain and read books.

'How could you done this, Sasuke?' he observed the compound full of ghosts. 'You monster.' He gritted his teeth with the anger boiling inside of him.

Hunted by the memories of his dead family, Itachi decided to make them the funeral once again. This time, he will be the one burying them. He found big stone in the woods and after hours of murdering with it, he finally brought it to the hill. The boy pluck some flowers and put them before his family new grave. The forest behind him was quiet and peaceful. He stood with a poker face while the wind dispelled his hair so they were covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bring you nicer flowers today." He started loudly, "It won't happen again, mother. Next time I will buy your favorite one." A small tear left his eye and ran down his cheek slowly. "Father, I promise to train harder and be on top of my class like you always wanted me to." His body now trembled and voice became quitter. "Auntie Uruchi, uncle Teyaki. I will eat less dango and more senebi for you." More tears now visible on his face.

"Sorry!" he cried out suddenly kneeling down on the ground, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you! I-If I just called for the help when I felt something is wrong maybe you would be still alive! Maybe, I would still have the family.'

With that said, Itachi laid on his face and cried his heart out. He missed them so much. They were so important to him so why they have to die and leave him alone? It would be better if Sasuke had killed him too.

It took some time before young boy calmed down. He just laid there now, with red skin around his eyes looking at the sky. He has lost all his energy and didn't want to go home. He tried to fall asleep on the hill but knowledge that he is in Uchiha compound didn't let him. Every time he closed his eyes the memory of that night came back to him - all this blooded bodies, screams, begging.

 _'_ _His normal sharingan now replaced by mangekyou. "Go to the Naka Shrine, read the Uchiha tablet and when you will gain this eyes little brother, find me."'_ Sasuke's voice spoke inside of his head.

In the main hall of Naka Shrine, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, was a secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. In order to enter it, the person must perform a specific technique, akin a password. Thanks to that, the slab of rock which has the sharingan wrapped in sealing formulae in the center moves and the stairs to meeting place reveals. Downstairs stands a stone monument which holds great meanings to those who know what to look for. Concealed within the solid foundation, the secrets of the Uchiha Clan are held and only sharingan user can possess the knowledge of them.

Itachi stood before shrine tablet while letting his chakra flew to his eyes. The letters on the stone have suddenly changed so the boy could understand their meaning.

 _To gain the power of the sharingan you had to be in a great danger._

 _If you want to develop the full potential, train your eyes every day,_

 _And when you have three toms, kill your dearest friend,_

 _Your eyes power will rise with use of the mangekyou,_

 _But the light in them will disappear one day and never come back to you.._

 _'_ _Sasuke has killed Shisui._ ' Itachi thought shocked. _'Mangekyou are the eyes of the murderer.'_

* * *

 **The chapter isn't the longest, I apologise. Hopefully, next will be. I need to think a little more about Itachi's character, I suppose. If you have any ideas, please review. Also thanks for reading this!**


End file.
